Until we meet again
by Strike82
Summary: Post deep dark, one shot. A more suitable ending...that leaves room for a 3rd season.


The moment that door closed she felt her heart break into pieces. _So be it_…that was all he had to say…it was all or nothing, he would not compromise. She was a proud woman, she would not beg…if he wanted to leave she would not stand in his way. Moreover, she had damn good reasons to stay in Toronto. She would not leave Mike when he was down, especially since she felt guilty for the whole situation. It was her who had dragged Mike into this, se had to help him out.

It's been a long day…hell, it's been a long week. Vicky was drained. She rubbed her eyes took a deep breath and opened the doors from Henry's bedroom. She saw Henry at his work table staring at his drawings… She made a step in his direction, then hesitated as she saw the cold look he gave her.

'Henry…when are you leaving?'…she asked, her voice not as strong or as steady as she hoped.

'By the end of the week…if everything goes well'…he spoke in an even voice,

'Will I ever see you again?'…Vicky asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

'I don't see the point. There's nothing more to be said.' He added without being resentfully, just matter-of-factly.

'Then… this is good bye, I suppose'…she sighed. Vicky didn't want to end it like this. She felt rage building inside her. She wanted to slap him, yell at him…how could he leave her like this?! But Vicky Nelson was nothing if not proud. She would not let him, or anyone else for that matter, see that she was hurt. She would allow herself a nervous breakdown later, in the privacy of her office. But for now she would fake a smile and be civil.

'Henry, it was nice to have you in my life for a while…as a friend and as a partner. We managed to save the world a few times, didn't we?... Well, I wish you well!'…with that she turned on her heels and headed towards the door feeling she could no longer keep the tears at bay.

Henry didn't say anything. He was shocked by how composed she'd been, how easily she'd said goodbye to him. Did he mean so little to her? This was definitely not the reaction he'd expected from Vicky. If he knew her well, and he thought he did, Vicky was far more likely to be enraged. He thought she'd yell at him, maybe slap him, but he also half expected that she'd tell him she'd come with him. She never ceased to surprise him…and his long life experience left very little room for surprises.

For the first time in a very long time, Henry was confused… he didn't know what to do or say. He was exhausted and hungry among other things…he had to feed. There were few hours till dawn, so he had to hurry.

Vicky finally made it to her office. The moment she felt overwhelmed by her emotions she sunk into the couch and opened a bottle of scotch…she filled a glass and drank it in no time. Then she filled another one and just sipped, savoring the taste. She didn't want to drink herself to sleep… just to get numb enough not to care about her world falling apart.

Henry was angry, confused…and hurt. He couldn't feed in this state of mind, he feared he'd drain his victim if he did. He didn't know what to do, where to go…he strolled absent-minded on the streets of Toronto. Before he even noticed he was standing in front of her door. He had to see her. He'd warned her he was not to be taken lightly. But she took him for granted and pushed him too far. He only hoped he'd control himself well enough not to harm her…much. Ever the gentleman…

He entered in his vampire speed an was in front of Vicky before she knew it.

'You should have knocked.'…she stated coldly not rising her eyes from her glass. She was startled by his sudden appearance, but didn't show it.

'You should have locked the door.'

'My house, my rules…I can keep it wide open if I like it'…her voice was slightly shaky...

Henry glanced at the scotch bottle on the table, and then asked:

'How much did you drink?'

'Obviously not enough! Now tell why you came here or fuck off!' She finally raised her eyes to meet his gaze, demanding an answer.

'Now that's more like you' he said and flashed a grin.

'Excuse me?!'

'When you left my condo you behaved very…unexpectedly. So I was concerned…' he sighed and added 'and disappointed that you would leave me so easily'

'Well, what did you expect me to do?... beg?' Henry remained silent

'Well, you should have known better.' She shook her head 'Vicky Nelson doesn't beg' The thought that he expected her to beg him to stay enraged her.

'Henry…' she hesitated trying to compose herself 'don't let the door hit on your way out!' … He vanished before she finished the sentence.

'Boy, do you know how to make an exit!' She then poured herself another glass of scotch…

'They all leave eventually… fathers, men, vampires… They're all the same' she paused then she snorted 'who needs you anyway?!'

Henry arrived at his condo still hungry… and hurt. He knew well how she felt. If only she hadn't been so strong headed, if she gave in to her passion. But no, Victoria Nelson wasn't the one to give in. The dawn was close, he could feel it. He closed the blinds and then went to bed… angry, hurt and hungry.

Vicky fell asleep on the couch with a half empty glass in her hand and tears in her eyes. She knew what she felt for Henry, but tried to burry those feelings deep inside her. There was no point in exploring them, they had no future… and he was leaving. She had to forget him…or so she thought.

The moment she woke up she regretted it. She had a terrible hangover. She glanced over at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She couldn't believe she'd slept so late. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, took an aspirin to ease the head ache and went out for coffee.

Fresh air made her feel a little better, but she still felt a little dizzy. She hoped the coffee would help wear off the hangover. She entered the coffee shop and fumbled with her wallet to find some change.

'I guess it's true then… There's no life before coffee…' the bartender said in a soft voice.

'I look that bad, huh?' Vicky said catching the man's gaze.

'No offense, you just look like you've been through a lot lately. I suppose we all have demons to fight, right?'

'No offense taken…and you're right about the demons' she nodded and took the coffee. 'You just have no idea how right you are about those demons…literally' Vicky added to herself.

Vicky drank her coffee and returned to her office. She thought she'd go through her files, keep herself busy, and try not to think about Henry. She soon realized it was easier said than done. While rearranging the files she came across something she has long forgotten she even had. In a drawer she found the Iluminacion del sol. She'd kept it all this time…She knew why…She trusted Henry with her life, but never forgot what he was. She'd remember him that terrible night, tortured, chained…hungry, vicious…and the wild look he gave her. He'd lost control that night. She was nothing but prey to him …and he almost killed Mike. That's why she kept it all this time, if something ever happened and Henry would loose control she'd use it to save her life.

But Henry was leaving now so she was in no danger. She didn't want to throw it away either. She knew it was a weapon, not a toy. So she decided it was best to give it to Henry. He'd know what to do with it.

Her heart pounded at the thought of seeing Henry. She wished she'd be stronger and in better control of her emotions.

Vicky put the Iluminacion del sol in her pocket and left her office. She hailed a cab and went to Henry's condo. The sun was setting. Henry would be up soon.

As the sun had set Henry took his first breath for the night. As the events from the previous night came to his memory Henry growled with frustration. No other woman has ever tormented him that way. Not even Christina. He decided not to see her again. He still cared about her and knew that if he saw her he might hurt her, his vampire would seek retribution for all the pain she's caused.

Henry dressed quickly and headed for the door. It had been too long since his last feeding and he feared that if he didn't feed soon enough he might hurt or eve kill someone.

The moment he opened the door to leave he saw Vicky standing there, her fist up, ready to knock.

'Hmpf…show off!' she snorted.

'I did not know you were here, Victoria. I was leaving.' He simply stated never leaving her gaze.

'What's the rush?' Vicky tried to sound casual, as if nothing happened.

'I don't have time to explain… nor do I owe you an explanation. Now, what is it that you want from me?'

'What makes you so sure I want something?'

'You always do, Victoria. Now, don't waist my time…'

'Fine, if that's how you wanna play…May I at least come in?'

Henry moved out of the way and gestured her to come in.

'If you must.' He added in a neutral voice. He was being cold with her and he knew it, but she deserved it.

Vicky entered and he closed the door behind him.

'I'm waiting.' he said seeing her shifting uncomfortable from one foot to another. She didn't know how to bring up the Iluminacion del sol. She didn't want to upset him further more. But hell, he was going to leave anyway so why should she care?!

'My patience is wearing off, Vicky' in an instant he was right in front of her.

'I came here because of this' Vicky took the hand out of her pocket and produced the small weapon.

In the blink of an eye, Henry had her pinned against the wall, a hand at her throat and the other at the wrist of her hand stopping her to use the weapon.

'You should know you can not sneak on a vampire' he spat at her 'You… of all people…I trusted you with my life!'

Vicky saw the hurt in his eyes.

'Henry, no…you got it all wrong' Vicky struggled to speak while Henry held her still.

'Explain, Victoria.' He loosened up his grip on her thought so she could speak.

'I came to bring you this, not to harm you. I didn't know what to do with it, so I thought you should have it.'

'Why should I believe you? You could have given it to me months ago, right after you saved me, why did you wait so long?'

'Let go of me, Henry and then we talk'

'No' he growled. His eye went black and fangs popped out.

'Come on Henry, you know I'm not scared of you.'

'You should be. I once told you that if I sense I cannot trust you I can eliminate you before you do me any harm. Right now I don't trust you.'

'But I trust you Henry. You will not harm me. I know it.' She tried to sound confident but her heart was racing. Henry noticed the change in her heart rate and now he could smell her fear. Good. She should be afraid. She shouldn't have played with fire.

Vicky tried to catch his gaze but he wouldn't raise his eyes from her neck. It was then when she realized that there was more than anger he held…it was the hunger.

'Henry, when did you last feed?'

He didn't answer. He was trying really hard to compose himself, to control his actions.

'Henry, look at me…'

He didn't move. She could feel how tensed he was, how hard he was trying to control himself… he didn't wand to hurt her. He still cared about her.

'Henry, feed …we'll talk later' and offered him her neck.

That broke his resolve. He held her still, pinned against the wall, and sunk his fangs into her flesh sucking like a hungry baby. Vicky felt her heart pounding in her chest. Henry's feeding was so intimate. She felt a warm wave in her womb. She tried to control herself, but she soon lost the battle and Henry could smell her arousal. That only fueled his own. His hands were all over her body stroking her soft flesh. He pressed harder into her so that she could feel his own arousal…and she gasped in response.

'Henry …we shouldn't…please…stop.' Her voice was strained, her plea was weak

Henry cupped her breast and slightly pinched her nipple. She felt warm and wet between her legs. She didn't want him to stop. She moaned as his hand strayed on her stomach and reached…south. His fingers wandered into her panties and found her wet, hot and ready. His fingers caressed her slick folds and gentle entered her. She was slick and tight. Vicky was moaning and panting under his ministrations. She wanted him just as badly, there's no denying.

Henry stopped sucking on her neck and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed and she was panting. He must have done something right, he said to himself.

In the split of a second they were both naked…their clothes lying shredded on the floor. Feeling the cool air suddenly on her skin made her gasp in surprise. When she opened her eyes they were both naked, his eyes roaming all over her body hungrily.

This turned her on even more.

'Vicky…I don't want to hurt you, but I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I need you so bad. I won't be gentle…'

Vicky licked her lips and just nodded.

With vampire speed he raised her and entered her in one long motion. She cried out…not so much in pain as with the shock of it. She put her legs around his waist crossing her ankles. He was relentless and she met him stroke for stroke. He felt her walls tightening around his shaft and started to pound harder…deeper into her until they both came.

He took her in his arms and put her in his bed. They made love again but this time it was gently, tenderly …there was no more hurry.

There were a couple more hours till dawn.

'Henry, what happens now?'

'I finish packing and move to Vancouver. You…do as you wish. I can't make a decision for you'

'So…I can't change your mind…'

'No…it's not safe for me here anymore. But you can still come with me. The invitation remains opened.'

'I can't…I already told you why.'

'I know…because of detective Celluci.'

'So this is really good bye?'

'Yes… At least until we meet again.'

'We'll we meet again?'

'As I told you once, when you live long enough…everything comes around again.'

'But you're immortal…and I'm not…I might just not live long enough'

'If you want to live longer, perhaps you should consider changing you job…or at least give up night stake outs.'

They both laughed. She felt better. She knew that even if she'll never see him again, which pained her, at least she'd have no regrets.

Vicky stood up and stared to dress.

'I should go…it will be morning soon' she said in a sad tone.

'I know…Vicky, I understand why you won't leave with me now…you still have some… loose ends here in Toronto. But once you're done, will you come find me?' he asked her…hope flooding his eyes.

Vicky licked her lips…there was still a future for them…just maybe.

'Well, I'm PI…that's what I do for a living…I find people' She winked at him and added 'Just make sure you leave enough clues for me to find'.

He flashed her his trademark grin and added.

'I'll make sure you can't miss me'

Vicky snorted

'I miss you already' then she sighed and left his bedroom…bun not his life.


End file.
